


Best part

by Difi



Category: GTAV, Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: Fluff, bedtime cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 12:54:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3610806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Difi/pseuds/Difi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some cute morning cuddles</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best part

**Author's Note:**

> Its my first fic so any comments are greatly appreciated

The sun streaming through the windows engulfed Michael's room in a yellow glow. He turned in his sleep, the sun not disturbing him. What did disturb him was the arms and legs that had encircled his entire body.

   He wasn't able to move or get comfortable while he was trapped from behind. "T, come on man stay on your side"he grumbled.

Sometimes when he called things in his home trevor's he thought of Amanda. That used to be Amanda's side, it used to be Amanda he was telling to stay on it. She had finally asked for a divorce, to Michael's surprise it wasn't that bad, like ripping off a band aid. The kids decided to stay with her of course, but they arranged times they would spend with their father. Trevor's clinginess brought him out of his thoughts, whats up with him this morning? He's never this cuddly, Michael snorted, he never thought he'd say Trevor and snuggly in the same sentence. Trevor didn't seem like he was going to move so Michael just laid there, their legs tangled together, trevor's arms around his torso.

Michael stayed still for as long as he could but this position is really uncomfortable and his arm is falling asleep.

"trevor. move. over"

"Shut up mikey I'm trying to sleep"

"If you don't move over I'm getting out of bed"

"You wouldn't"

Michael started wiggling out of trevor's grasp, he had almost gotten his leg over the side of the bed when he was pulled flush against trevor's body. "No no no mikey your staying right here" trevor whispered. Michael chuckled, his partners tone was relaxed and challenging. "At least let me turn around, this spooning thing is making my arm fall asleep" at last michael was allowed to turn his body and face trevor. They looked into each other's eyes for a couple seconds. Michael spoke first.

"Hey"

"Hey yourself"

"Whats up with you today?"

"What do you mean?"

"Your cuddlier than usual"

"Im just trying to get comfortable, its not my fault your lard ass takes up most of the bed"

"Ha ha i-"

"Shut up, your breath smells like ass"

Michael made a face. "Yeah like your breath is any better" michael made sure to push more air out his mouth with every syllable. Trevor shoved his hand into michael's face, pushing him away. Michaels started laughing loudly.

"You think thats funny?" Trevor said, still pushing michael's face back.

"Yeah, yeah i really do" michael said still laughing.

This is what he loved about being with trevor, the playfulness. He never had this with amanda, even when he tried all he got was the cold shoulder. "Ha, hey trev lemme go" michael giggled. Trevor took his hand off his forehead and put his hands on bot of his temples, still holding him in place. Michael was smiling as he stared at trevor's scowling face, they sat still for a couple seconds. Trevor pulled michael's nose up to his mouth and blew, one swift motion.

"Fuck you trevor!" He yelled, wriggling out of his grasp. Trevor was cackling as michael got out of bed and walked to the bathroom. " aww come on mikey, you shoulda seen that coming." Michael scowled at him, his toothbrush sticking out his mouth.

This was definitely the best part about being with trevor.


End file.
